1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to measurement apparatuses and measurement methods, and particularly to a thermal conductivity measurement apparatus for one-dimensional material and a measurement method using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Thermal conductivity is an important parameter which reflects the thermal properties of a material. Selecting a suitable material is an important issue in heat conduction technology. Therefore, how to exactly measure thermal conductivity of a material is important for the application of the material.
When the material needed to be measured is a one-dimensional nanomaterial, such as nanowires or carbon nanotubes, it is more difficult to measure thermal conductivity. One reason is, that measuring instruments are large compared to the areas of nanomaterials to be measured and so immediately affect the temperature of the material when contact is made during measurement.